


Pure Love

by Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken english, F/M, How Do I Tag, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae/pseuds/Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae
Summary: In this world you’re living in, you never do realized that there was another world, both of this world live on the same planet but never believed in each other existence, until one day, one of them meet one another.....I forgot to add this before but oh well. Cuz i'm an anime lover, this story is bases on Japanese people and set in Japan. Sorry for the late notice.





	Pure Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing stories. usually I drew comics, but due too laziness and too much stories in mind, I made it into literature instead. my comic was usually only read by families and friends, but I thought that it would be useless if I typed a long literature just to have it read by few people, most of my families and friends don't like reading anyway, so I decided to post it here, my favorite website. please be nice~ I typed it at Microsoft Word at first then copypaste it here, so I don't know how it will turns out.

“Wooowwww!! It’s been so long since I went to a beach!! I’m so excited!! Thank you for inviting us here!!” Said a 16 year old boy with blue-ish purple hair called Kitahara Hiiro. Hiiro is a playful guy, he is always curious about anything and love smiles. “No prob” answer the other person.

Hiiro’s P.O.V.

Summer is here and everything is boiling!! I was so bored and hot during the first three days of summer holiday, luckily Fujiko Hina-sama, a childhood friend and a classmate of mine invites us (the whole class) to her private beach!! Man, she sure is super rich!!

My body can’t stand the heat any longer, i’m so going to jump into the water now!!

I was swimming deep in the sea, i’m quite confidence that i can hold my breath for a really long time by the way. Something or rather someone, caught my attention. That person was a girl with a long pink-ish purple hair (her hair was the only thing I could catch). Did Hina invite another person I don’t know? Out of curiosity, I followed the path that she has passed just now, no one is here. Then, I heard someone call out to me from behind. Wait, wasn’t I deep in the sea? I turned back and saw something mythical I never believed before.... And now I see one of it right in front of me..... A mermaid.

Normal P.O.V.

“Hey...... What are you?” Asked the mermaid. “........” Was the only reply she got. “Hey~ I was asking you what you are, can you not talk?” “.............” Hiiro shook his head and point upwards to the surface and started swimming towards it as the mermaid follows behind. “Phew, luckily no one is here and no shit, you mermaids and mermans really do exist?” Asked Hiiro. “What do you mean? I’m the one who surprised that creatures other than us really do exist. So, what are you? Where do you live? And what is that?” She asked as she points to Hiiro’s pairs of leg. “I’m a human, we live on lands, and this is called legs, I would appreciate it if you would stop looking at me like an alien and stop asking weird yet obvious question. But since you’re a mermaid, I guess it’s normal?” “Okay then human, please tell me more about your so place called ‘land’” “Human is a species, just like how we called your kinds mermans and mermaids. My name is Kitahara Hiiro, call me Hiiro and i’m sure you have one too, a name that is” “Of course I have one too Hiiro-kun!! I’m called Shinohara Zakumi, call me Kumi!!”

Hiiro’s P.O.V.

This sure is one hella weird mermaid, are all mermaids like this? She sure is pretty though, her pearl tiara on her head fits nicely with her hair and it makes her looks more royalty, everything about her, her hair, clothes, eye color, and tail are like a galaxy, and you can almost see the stars in her eyes. She’s definitely the most beautiful girl i’ve ever met and she’s quite chatty when we were having a conversation. We promised each other to meet back here again tomorrow before she went back deep into the sea. So I too went back to where Hina and the rest at, i’m not sure whether I should tell them about Kumi or not, but maybe Hina is fine, since she is so trustable and mature after all.

Hina is a dream girl every man wants, she’s beautiful, she has a large fresh green orb eyes, thin and wet lip, and she is also tall, kind, rich, feminine, and a genius. She always have her elbow long yellow-ish green (small perm) hair (bangs part) tied up as braid to behind up till half of her head with a big ribbon on it. She believes everything I said about Kumi (even though she’s a bit reluctant at first), unlike my other childhood friend who doesn’t believe me at all, Mikitara Rumiko. Miko is some kind of a rebel, she is pretty though, she is not that tall but a superior at sport. She has big stoic grey orb eyes and yellow-ish brown shoulder length with her bangs pinned to side and her front hair is longer than her back hair.

Normal P.O.V.

“So, you SAW and TALKED with a MERMAID?” Miko asked with full sarcasm and with a face that thinks Hiiro has gone mad.

“Yes, I did!! You have to believe me, I really did!! Kumi is real!! Hina, you believe me right?”

“Uhm.... If she really is real, and you’re going to meet her there again tomorrow, maybe you can introduce her to us?” Hina said unsurely.

“I don’t know if she’s okay with that or not, but sure, i’ll introduce her to you.”

The next day

Kumi’s P.O.V.

I was waiting for Hiiro by the shore until he shows up. “Hey Hiiro-kun!! Over here!!” I called him to come over to me. “Hey Kumi, it might be a little sudden but, do you want more human friends?” “Uhm.. Sure!! The more the merrier” Then two beautiful girl appear behind him. “Both of them is my childhood friend, this one is Fujiko Hina and this one is Mikitara Rumiko” he said as he points at the two girls. I was so happy that I got more human friends. We spent the whole day having fun, even though Hina and Rumiko sometime glance at me in disbelief. But even though i’m having fun, i’m also feeling uncomfortable inside, there’s a burning desire, I guess this is what they called ‘jealousy’.

 Hiiro went away to buy some food and drinks for us, until then, i’m together with Hina and Rumiko. It’s so quiet between us, so before it becomes more awkward, I decided to start a conversation.

“So.... Hina and Rumiko right?” It’s a stupid question that I just ask it now after spending a day with them.

“Just Miko is fine.” She said quickly and with an ignoring tone.

“Miko, that’s rude!! Sorry about her Shinohara-san she is always like this and we also find it hard to believe that mermaid really do exist. Anyway, do you like Hiiro? I heard that he was your first human friend so you guys must have some special bonds or something” Asked Hina interestingly, while Miko flinched at this.

“Hmm~ I think we might have some kind of bonds between us, but yeah, I like him and i’m so jealous of you guys, he’s lucky to have two beautiful childhood friend with him”

“No!! You can’t have him!!” Miko suddenly speaks up and run away.

“Geeze, what a way to ruin peace, sorry about that again Shinohara-san, she actually loves Hiiro-kun after that day he saved her, she might think that you’re a tough rival”

“What?!? I didn’t mean that I like him in that romantic way!! The bond I meant is like we were destined to meet each other one day because of a reason, it’s what is written in the mermaid’s folktales!! H-How can I apologize to Miko now?!?” I raise my voice panickly.

“Calm down, I can send your apologize to her or, we can bring you to our place.”

“What??? Are you sure you can bring me there??? That’s my only dream!!”

“Sure. Look, Hiiro is back, let’s explain everything to him and get him to help us.”

Miko’s P.O.V.

 God. Am. I. Dreaming. Right. Now. Both of my childhood friend, not to mention one of them is my long time crush is carrying a mermaid who I thought of as my love rival is now right in front of me in my room. I seriously need an explanation right now.

“Uhm... I wanted to apologize for the event happened just now, I didn’t mean that I like Hiiro in a romantic way, it’s just a mermaid’s folktales where we can feel that we were destined to meet each other because of a reason, I definitely did not love him the way you do at all!! Please trust me!!” Kumi begs forgiveness from me.

Wait. Waitwaitwaitwait. Just wait a damn minute. What did she just say?? Did not love him the way I do??? Does this mean that Hiiro found out that I like him?!?! I glare at the three, I feel bad at Kumi after I saw the apologetic look she has (heck, she’s even on verse of crying), Hina, Hina is smiling as usual (i’m pretty sure she’s the one to give this idea), and Hiiro.... He is looking away while smirking and some blushes on his face (he’s looking down at me).

“I’m not mad, i’m always like this, and I DON’T LIKE HIIRO THAT WAY. That was just a joke.” Gosh, i’m bad at lying.

“Thank goodness!!! I would be really sad to lose one of my human friend!!”

 I can’t believe she bought it, she’s the oblivious type huh.

“Yeah yeah, and shouldn’t you be in water? Are you fine to be on land?”

“Yeahh!! It’s my dream actually to live and explore lands, i’m so excited!! Too bad I have a tail instead of a pair of legs... Oh and by the way, I was talking about legs when I said I was jealous of you guys”

So that was what she meant, but even if she dates Hiiro, I don’t think i would mind it, she’s the perfect girl for Hiiro, unlike me and his fangirls, and I think that we will be best friend in the future, so this is what being destined felt like huh.

“Sure sure. Now let’s bring you back into the water, and we will meet you again tomorrow, our stay here will be until Friday, which is three more days, we can get to know each other better by that time” I didn’t even realize that I was genuinely smiling until I saw Hina’s and Hiiro’s suprise face.

Normal P.O.V.

They have had lots of fun in this five days trip. Sadly it is going to end soon and the have to leave Kumi alone again.

“I’m sorry we have to leave you Kumi, but I promise that I will visit you when I have the time!!”

“If only we could bring you with us.”

“Can you transform into human like the human folktale stories about the mermaid?”

“Well I’ve ever heard that we could turn into the species our soulmate is by a kiss. But i’m not sure though, it’s just an old saying. But even if it’s true, I don’t even know who and what species is my soulmate.”

“Pftt, it’s even more dramatic than our tales. Anyway, we’ll go back now, we’ll be here by the morning before we set out too, look forward to it!!”

~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~

Everyone has gone back to Hina’s mansion now, except for someone.

“Hey, so, what are you still doing here? Shouldn’t you go back and pack your stuffs like others?”

“I want to confess something and I have a feeling that I should do it before leaving. I..... Love...... You........ I know that I might not be your soulmate and it’s quite inappropriate, but......”

Hiiro kisses Kumi in broad daylight.

Suddenly a flash of light struck and Kumi’s tail is glowing bright...

It then turns into a pair of legs!!

Hiiro and Kumi are both shock at this and yet excited at the same time. They can’t wait to see the expression of the others (A.K.A. Miko and Hina). And so, they go back to Hina’s mansion.

Hina’s P.O.V.

“Now that I realised it, where is Hiiro?” I just realised that he has gone missing.

 “Wait, I thought that you knew where he went, knowing how he is, he is most likely to stay with Kumi anyway.” It’s wierd that Miko didn’t know where he went too.

“Hee.... Are you sure that you would be fine with it?” I’m pretty sure that Miko has a crush on Hiiro.

“Hmph, don’t even try to taunt me. I may have liked Hiiro, but I think that Kumi is more worthy for Hiiro than me and his fangirls, so I leave Hiiro in Kumi’s hand. I trust her.”

I can’t believe that she has that genuine smile on her usual scowl face again, I guess Shinohara-san really changed us to a better person.

*knock knock*

Hm? Who is knocking?

I can’t believe that Hiiro is here in front of my door, carrying Shinohara-san that has a pair of legs instead of a tail!! It seems that Miko was wondering who is it too and she too, seems shocked at who it is.

“S-S-Shi-Shi-Shinohara-san?!?!/K-K-K-Ku-Kumi?!?!” Exclaimed both of us.

“H-Hey!! Hiiro!! Explain it this instant!!” It seems that Miko is out of word too.

“Relax.... I actually developed feelings for Kumi the last few days and so I confessed and I kinda kissed her..... It turns out that we are soulmates!! We couldn’t believe it ourselves at first too.” Hiiro explains while blushing really hard.

Miko face turns dark at a moment and then she smirk,

“Hee... Who would have thought that your soulmate was really near the whole time and that you were destined to meet each other in this trip, congrats you stupidly pure couple.”

She tries to sound mocking but I know that deep down she is holding back her tears.

“So..... What do you plan to do with Shinohara-san now that she is a human? Shinohara-san, do you know how to turn yourself back to mermaid?”

“Nope!! And I don’t have to know, because i’m going to live on land and I definitely don’t want to miss the chance to live on land!!”

Wow, she’s so pure that she’s nearing savage.

Normal P.O.V.

And so Kumi went together with Hiiro, Hina, and Miko back to the city side. Hiiro invites Kumi to live with him since they’re soulmate and they would be together anyway, of course Kumi happily accepts the invitation.

They live together and almost as if they are husband and wife, or rather newlyweds.

Hiiro’s P.O.V.

It feels nice to have someone special to go home to, this is my dream home, it feels warm inside. It may be hard to get Kumi to learn human things at first but yeah, we overcome it  together, the four of us that’s it. I wish this feeling will last forever, and I think that it will be, we are soulmates after all, no one can separate us, forever...

At least that was what I thought before...

There was a new student in my class today, she is pretty too, she has a long wavy grey-ish white hair tied up into ponytail, tall and slim figure, flaming orbs as well as long eyelashes. She is called Asagiri Mei. And the problem is that she sticks real close to me, or more like she glued herself to me for who-knows-why reason. At first I felt uncomfortable and I feel really guilty to Kumi (Kumi doesn’t go to school) because it feels like I cheat on her. But then, my feelings slowly but surely change, I don’t feel secure if i’m not with Mei now, it scares me, i’m afraid that one day I will leave Kumi, my soulmate, for Mei.

Just as I feel really guilty, Kumi gets sick, unusual sickness. At first she couldn’t smell anything, we thought that she was having a flu that blocks her nostrils to smell anything, then she couldn’t tastes anything. Well every time she drinks water she keep on saying that it’s just the same as breathing (she used to live in the water after all) but now, she can’t taste food too. And now, she is starting to lose her eyesight (we couldn’t bring her to doctor because it might have something to do with her being a mermaid). I don’t know what happened to her, maybe an affect of staying on land for a long time and not turning back into mermaid once in a while, but it sure is getting frustrating and troublesome because i’m the one who have to take care of her every time (and Hina and Miko too when they have the time).

So I think that it’s a good time to end our relationship as the way she is now. It might be a grave mistake, but what can I do? She’s really helpless, i’m really stressed and I now feel more comfortable with Mei more than  when I was with her. And I can’t keep on feeling guilty for her every time i’m with Mei, so I thought that I will be free again if I break off with Kumi.

And yup. It was a grave mistake. Now I feel more guilty that I kicked Kumi out of my house and let her be under Hina’s and Miko’s care, not only did I feel more guilty, even my childhood friends break off relationship with me too because of this. I guess the only mistake was my meeting with Kumi and keep on believing that we will be together forever as a soulmate.

She really is oblivious, how could she just believed everything I said so easily?!? Until now she still believes that i’m moving out for a while and will come back soon to her, she still keeps her bright smile on her face while waiting for me to come back soon (which won’t happen) despite already lost her sense of smell, taste, and eyesight.

Hina’s P.O.V.

It has been two months since Hiiro left Kumi in our care, and her condition is only getting worse, now she is starting to lose her sense to feel. We are so sad and worry at her condition and she can still smile and patiently waiting for that stupid Hiiro to come back, little does she know that Hiiro is already with someone else now, abandoned her to us, we just don’t have the heart to tell her the truth.

It seems that Miko is really worried about Kumi’s worsen condition too and I can tell that she is extremely furious at Hiiro.

Miko’s P.O.V.

I couldn’t believe it!! He abandoned Kumi, who is his soulmate for a bitch like Mei?!?! I was right to leave him after all!! And now I changed my mind, it’s not us that he doesn’t deserve, it’s him who doesn’t deserve us!! Now he just used Kumi’s crucial condition to ditch her?!? I’m definitely going to give him a good beating if I ever see his face again, i’ll kill him even. He is definitely going to get what he deserves for all his deeds, i’ll curse him for life.

Now she has totally lost her sense to feel and I just couldn’t hold it back anymore... I exploded...

“WAKE UP FROM YOUR DREAM!!! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT HE WILL COME BACK TO YOU?!? HE LEFT YOU TO BE WITH THAT BITCH!!! HE DIDN’T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE, THAT’S WHY HE LEFT YOU TO US, EVERYTHING THAT HE SAID, HIS PROMISE TO COME BACK, THAT HE LOVES YOU, THAT IS ALL JUST BULLSHITS HE SPITS OUT!! YOU NEED TO REALISE THAT HE CHOSE SOMEONE OVER YOU, HIS SOULMATE!! JUST STOP WAITING PATIENTLY WITH THAT SMILE ON YOUR FACE DESPITE YOUR CONDITION, IT JUST MADE US FEEL MORE GUILTY!!” My whole face is wet from tears now...

There.... I said it...... I revealed it.... the whole truth.... It’s your decision now... Kumi.....

Pleasepleaseplease make the right decision...

“I trust him” Is the only response I get from her...

“DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT HE DID?!? HE. DITCH. YOU. HE DITCH HIS OWN SOULMATE FOR A BITCH!! HOW COULD YOU STILL TRUST HIM?!?” I raged for the second time.

“I believe that he will and will always come back to me.”

“It seems that we forgot how oblivious and pure she is.” Whispered Hina to me.

I smile a little as I cried,

‘Seriously... You’d better come back now Hiiro, it seems that she will be stubbornly waiting for you until you come back. Let us trust you one more time, show that you’re worth it’.

4 Months later

Hiiro’s P.O.V.

It has been 4 months since I and Mei become a couple, I couldn’t believe that I had left Kumi for 4 months, now that I think about it I feel guilty again. Hina keeps on sending me Kumi’s condition and Miko keeps on threatening me to leave Mei and come back to Kumi. It seems that Kumi has lost all 4 of her senses, now she can only hear and talk, I really pitied her and guilty that until now she is still waiting and believe that I will come back, despite her condition, she still smile brightly as she waits... But I will not leave Mei to go back to Kumi, they can try as hard as they want to have me back to Kumi but I don’t understand why don’t they like Mei. Mei is such a sweet girl, she was just lonely, and I will feel more guilty if I leave Mei too.

Even though it has been 4 months of dating, we haven’t kiss. It’s so embarrassing to admit it but yes, we haven’t kiss, we’ve just reached the stage of holding hands. I’m waiting until our heart is ready for it. Today is Christmas, we (the whole class) were invited to a Christmas party and again, in Hina’s mansion, which means that I might meet Kumi there. I didn’t want to go at first, but remembering that Mei is a lonely person, I thought that it might be a good chance for her to friend with more people. Actually it might have been better if we didn’t meet Kumi that time, Hina and Miko would have been Mei’s friend too..

Mei dressed up nicely for this occasion, I think that she is really excited. Thankfully Hina and Miko didn’t notice me (because if they did, they will definitely would have taken me to Kumi). Wait, after I noticed it again, it looks like Hina and Miko aren’t even here yet, they must be with Kumi. I and Mei talked about anything until everybody starts to woo-ing us to kiss, I just realize that we are under mistletoe!! We were quite embarrassed but we kiss anyway, it was the best, it feels like nothing bothers me anymore, like the world is just me and Mei. As much as I want it to last longer, Hina and Miko unfortunately noticed me because of the commotion caused and they’re definitely on fire after saw we kissed.

Miko comes up to me, if looks could kill I would have been dead by now.

“YOU!!! YOU MONSTER!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!” she said as she cries, I don’t get what is she crying about, and it seems like Hina is crying too.... I can’t believe it, the mature Hina and the stern Miko is crying?? Was my kiss with Mei is that sad??

“Just as you and Mei were flirting like sooo lovey-dovey plus that kiss, K-Kumi just p-passed on....” Hina explains as Miko couldn’t talk any further.

“Oh..... So? I don’t have any more connection with Kumi, i’ve ended my relationship and cut off any ties with her since the day I left her for Mei. I don’t care whether she died or anything else about her. I might still feel guilty to her, but now that she passed on, I guess I have to move on from my guilt now.”

“W-What?? How could you say that?!? You and Kumi were soulmates, both of you were meant for each other, b-but you chose to left her for Mei?!? Even she always smile brightly as she believes that you will go back to her until the very end of her life despite her condition and what did you do?!? YOU. LEFT. YOUR. SOULMATE. TO. DIE. ON. HER. OWN. You are really the worst guy ever, I feel ashamed that you’re my childhood friend, well USED TO BE my childhood friend. Starting from now on, I cut off any ties we have!!!” The mature Hina raises her voice.

“W-What?? You can’t do that!! How could you cut off our deep childhood friends bond so easily?!?” I can’t let this happen, if Hina cut off ties with me, how am I suppose to bring Mei to fancy places??

“You are the last person I want to hear that from!! You cut off you deeper bond with Kumi easier than I did to you!! I don’t understand what did Kumi see in you, even her last word is saying that she loves you!!!”

 My mind is a mess now, I don’t understand a thing anymore, everything is flowing..... I lost my consciousness......

~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~

“Ugh..... What happened? Where am I?” It’s so bright here....

“You’re lucky that we still care for you, or not you would have followed down Kumi’s path too.” That’s Hina’s stern voice.

“And I asked everyone there, especially that bitch to go back home, the party is cancelled.”  And Miko’s stoic yet sarcastic voice.

“Uhm... Thank you?” I would not like Mei to see me in this pathetic situation.

“But.... How did I lost my consciousness and, who is Kumi?”

Hina and Miko is wide-eye now, did I say something wrong? Or am I supposed to know who this Kumi is? What’s my relation with this Kumi person?

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!? YOU’VE EASILY LEFT KUMI FOR A BITCH, YOU LEFT HER TO DIE, YOU SAID THOSE CRUEL WORDS, AND NOW YOU HAVE AMNESIA THAT YOU DON’T REMEMBER HER?!? YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!”

“Do you really forget her? How could you remember Mei? Let’s start from here, around six months ago, do you remember where we went and what happened there until before you lost consciousness?”

“I think we went to beach and stayed at your mansion, after that........ I.... I...... Can’t remember........ Then I met Mei and we dated, then things went as usual but, I feel that I have a guilty feeling for someone and I forget someone important, i-is it Kumi-san?”

“Seriously...... I can’t believe you...... You’re hopeless........ How could you forget her.....” It seems like Kumi-san is a significant figure to the stoic Miko too.... Just how important is Kumi-san to me?

“I...... I can’t think of anything..... I-I’ll take a walk by the shore for a while, maybe i’ll remember something..... Just please don’t follow me, I want to be alone for now.....”

 

The wave sound is really relaxing, it’s like a music, I somehow can feel like someone’s singing in it, it’s a beautiful melody..... I somehow feel like I knew this voice before....

“Well, looks who’s here.”

Huh, I thought that everyone already went home and I told Hina and Miko not to follow me, but it’s a voice of a man, and it’s coming from behind of me, but behind me is the sea, someone was swimming this late at night?

I turn around and saw a merman, I feel dejavu... But I still can’t remember anything...

“You had one job. I shouldn’t have trusted Kumi to you, I know I shouldn’t but I couldn’t resist Kumi’s please that time. I thought that it will be fine as long as she is happy with you, but now, I couldn’t even meet Kumi for the last time anymore...”

“Uhm.... You are? And pardon if I ask but who is this Kumi-san? Why does everyone seems disappointed in me whenever the topic is about Kumi-san?”

He too, is wide-eye now... And why does everyone seems shock too that I don’t know (remember) Kumi-san?

“Before I tell you who I am, let me ask you one question. Did you meet with a girl called Asagiri Mei recently?”

“Yeah, I did. She is my lover now. What’s wrong with her? Why does everyone seems to hate her? What has she done?”

“Hmm... If this is the case, I couldn’t say that this was fully your fault, it was just a misfortune that you fell for her spells. And it was kinda my fault too that I let her go.”

“Uhm... So who is Mei and Kumi-san exactly is?”

“Fine, I think that you deserve to know the truth. Brace yourself, it’s going to be a long story, i’ll tell you everything.”

“So, you and Kumi met by this shore around six months ago, at first both of you were just friends, then you fell in love with her and you kissed her, it turns out that both of you were soulmates, she has always wanted to live on land, so I permitted her to live with you, oh and I am Shinohara Zakumi’s older brother, Shinohara Rei. We are the mermaids and mermans royalty, but Kumi is the youngest and the only girl in the royalty siblings, so people never really cared for Kumi, only I did and I wanted to make Kumi happy, that’s why I let her go.”

He looks like he is holding back his tears and madness.

“I assume that everything went well, until you met Asagiri Mei. In mermaid folktales that Kumi has  told you and your friends before, a mermaid can turn into the species their soulmate is if they kissed them, and so Kumi was able to turn into human because both of you were soulmates. But there was something Kumi didn’t tell any of you... In the same mermaid folktales, yes we could turn into our soulmates species if they kissed, but it is actually a taboo in the mermaids and mermans life. If we did that, a legendary mermaid sorcerers who live on land will come and harm their soulmate until they are willing to turn back into mermaids or mermans and never meet with their soulmates ever again.”

So such a thing exist...... I don’t remember that Kumi-san ever told me that story before though, heck I don’t even remember Kumi-san.

But wait.....

“If the soulmate were the one to be harm, why did nothing happen to me and Kumi-san... What happened to her?”

“And here is the problem. Kumi has passed on when you kissed Mei and you totally forgot about Kumi at that time. All the time you spent with Mei, you still feel guilty for Kumi deep inside, that’s why she was still alive, but when you kissed Mei, your mind was occupied with the kiss and Kumi experience sudden death by being forgotten and rejected by her soulmate. I think that Kumi loves you too much that she bears all of the pain and death you should have experienced instead of her.”

“W-W-What???........ H-How.. W-Why....”

“And about Mei’s pattern, it was supposed to be,

First stage: meeting, loss the sense of smell

Second stage: develop feelings, loss the sense to taste

Third stage: dating, loss of eyesight

Fourth stage: skin contact, loss the sense to feel

Fifth stage: kiss, loss of hearing

And when all that five stage happen, it’s sudden death, because who can live with all 5 senses taken?”

“S-So what can I do now??? W-What should I do??? I-I can’t even remember her!!”

“There’s nothing you can do now, you’re way too late..... It’s a shame that this kind of person is Kumi’s soulmate. I’m disappointed.”

With that, he went back into the depth of sea and left me behind in confusion.

A voice creeps out behind me again.

“I see now, so that’s why.... No wonder.... This has never happened before, that mermaid princess sure is unique and pure huh?”

It’s Mei!!

“Y-Y-You!!! What are you doing here again?!? Just scram and never come back!! All of these happened because of you!!”

“Me?? You guys are the one who committed the taboo, and it’s my job to eliminate the soulmate of the one who broke the taboo, you’re just lucky that that mermaid princess is too pure and loves you too much that she bears your pains and death.”

“I’m not happy with it!! Because of you too now that I don’t even remember her!! We were supposed to be soulmates!! And you killed her!!”

“It was your fault too that you fell into my trap, it proofs that you didn’t love her the same amount of love as hers. And about the memory, I can help you regain your memories of her.”

“W-What?? R-R-Really?? P-P-Please... I-I-I want to remember her again...”

“If you’re so sure then, okay! But, something bad might happen, and it will impact to both you and your friends, are you sure you want to continue?”

Just a nod........ With just a nod I will remember her again... My soulmate......

“Well then, close your eyes.....” I heard her whispers to my ear as I close my eyes.

The next day

Hina’s P.O.V.

It’s morning already and Hiiro is not back yet. I wonder where did he go last night and what happened.....

Today is Kumi’s funeral too, come to think of it, I got so near with Kumi that I didn’t even call her Shinohara-san anymore.... But because of that I feel tears flowing out every time I saw her lifeless body....

“Hey!! Have you seen that stupid Hiiro?!? It’s Kumi’s funeral and he is not even here!! And I also just saw that bitch Mei a few minutes ago, it seems like she wasn’t with Hiiro anymore and has no idea where he is. Hey, let’s just go to his house and check up on him!! Somehow I have a bad feeling about this.”

Actually I feel the same too, something about this gives me a bad feeling...

Hiiro’s house

Miko’s P.O.V.

So he broke up with that bitch huh? Can’t say it’s a bad choice, but isn’t kinda late now?

Something about him not to be found anywhere and not even attending Kumi’s funeral bother me (despite not remember her, he is not that impolite to not attend funeral of someone he knew, even if that person were his enemy).

So we decided to give Hiiro a little house visit.

And now, here we are... In an empty house, the house is so quiet... Nothing’s on, he might not be home, but we haven’t checked his room yet, there’s no harm in checking right?

What we see inside his room is nothing to laugh or talk about..

Neither me nor Hina know what to say...

Here Hiiro is,

Hanging

In the middle of his room..

We feel like puking, crying, and shouting at the same time...

We mentally break down...

There’s nothing we can do now except mourning for their death..

We were always too late...

It looks like it turns out to be a two-person funeral today, both of that purely idiotic soulmates...

~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~

Sequel: 15 years later

Hina’s P.O.V.

15 years had passed since then. I even have married to my fiancee and have a 7 years old daughter called Sakura. Miko is living her own life out there but deep down I know, even though we act like nothing had happened, we still miss both Kumi and Hiiro so much.

I always tell my daughter Kumi and Hiiro’s story before she went to bed and it seems like she has taken a liking to them that she asked me to tell her their story every night before she went to sleep.

One night

Is this a dream?

“Hey Kaa-san!! What are you doing here? Where is this place? Is this a dream?”

It’s kinda funny to see Sakura in my dream asking where this is and whether or not this is a dream, it seems so...... Realistic.

“Are my eyes fooling me or is it really Hina and Sakura in my dream? Or.... Is this even a dream?”

Greattttt now i’m almost perfectly sure that this is not a dream anymore. A normal dream at least. Because if this is a dream, I would applaud myself for successfully copied Miko’s sarcasm perfectly.

“Wellwellwell, it looks like everyone is here now.”

Miko’s and my eyes widen at those voice, we’re frozen in place and can’t believe that it was really her voice, a voice which we hadn’t listen to a long time, the voice we missed so much....

“Kumi!!!” Both of us exclaimed as we were certain that she’s definitely the real Kumi that we used to know!! Both of us cried tears of joy.

“I’m back~!!! I missed you guys sooooo much!!!” she smiles brightly as she ~~runs~~ swims her way toward us (for a group hug). Yup, she doesn’t change at all, especially now that she got her tail back, she looks a lot like when we first met her.

“So, uhm, I don’t mean to ruin the moment or something but aren’t all of you forgetting someone here?”

“Oh right!! Kumi, why did you bring us here and not to mention Sakura too.”

“Oh! Well, I know that Hiiro committed suicide--- It’s not like I was happy that he committed suicide or something, but anyway, his soul is nowhere to be found.”

“So you ~~force~~ invite us here to help you find his soul? Why Sakura too though? Andddd what have you been doing these whole years that you haven’t found him yet? Were you even finding him? And why did you just contact us now??”

“Hehe~ Every time I went looking for him I always got distracted, soooo.... Yeah....” both of us roll our eyes at that.

“And as for Sakura-chan, I heard that she was interested in a certain someone~ So I brought her along to meet her dream idol mermaid princess!!!”

“Ahh.... So you are Kumi-sama?”

“Yes!! And now we’re going to search for Hiiro-sama, my soulmate~ let’s get along well, Sakura-chan~ <3”

Sakura just nods at that, where does she got that quiet personality from I wonder, my husband? Nah, he is so nosy. I think that some of Miko’s sarcasm infected her a little that (luckily) it only made her a quiet personality, ~~not sassy~~.

“So, before we start waking up from this oh-so-not-totally-forced dream and start searching for “Hiiro’s soul”, shouldn’t you explain to us first just how and why the hell did you die or lost your senses to be exact?”

Yup, she sure is sassy.

“So it seems like my brother only told Hiiro about it.”

“You have a brother?!? And he met Hiiro?!? When and where?!? How did you know about it when we don’t even know?!?”

“Yup, I have lots of older brothers and i’m the youngest and the only girl in the royalty bloodline, all mermaids, mermans, and even my parents were ashamed of me for being so un-mermaid like, un-royalty like, as well as un-lady like. Only my older brother, Shinohara Rei cared for me. He was such a loving brother and he was the only one that cared whether I leave the mermaids life or not. He met with Hiiro the night I died and told Hiiro everything. I knew these all because we mermaids and mermans can watch over everyone even after we died, but I got careless and I waited for Hiiro’s soul to come to the place where new soul will definitely go, but he never appeared....”

“Oh.... Okay then, continue with how you died.”

“So remember the mermaid folktale that I told you guys about? The one where we could transform into the species our soulmate is if we kiss them. That was actually not the whole story. There was a continuation to it...”

Now we listen more attentively as the atmosphere is getting tense too.

“Yes we can transform into the species our soulmate is if we kiss them, but it was actually a taboo and whoever committed the taboo, the famous mermaids sorcerer will punish you by approaching the soulmate and make them lose their senses little by little until the mermaids or mermans agree to go back into the sea and never see each other again, and if they’re still reluctantly to go back, their soulmate will eventually die and most mermaids or mermans will probably commit suicide to follow their soulmate path or going back into the sea, lifelessly. And yeah, that sorcerer is Asagiri Mei.”

*gasp*

“But if that bitch were supposed to kill the soulmate, why were you the one who died instead? And Hiiro was the one to commit suicide? shouldn’t it be the other way round?”

“So..... About that, well yeah it was supposed to be Hiiro who should have lost his senses, since Hiiro was the one Mei approached after all, but you know how I am.... I took it all on me..... That’s why i was the one who lost my senses and died in the end. Hiiro couldn’t process all of these information, that’s why he committed suicide.”

“Well, no wonder. We too are having a hard time processing things....”

“Hey!! No one is going to suicide!! Just no more!!”

“Are you stupid. No worries cause we’re not that stupid to think of suiciding just because we’re having a hard time processing things.”

“Y-Yeah Kumi-sama!! And we will surely find Hiiro-ji-san!!”

Oh, now she’s the cheerful type, she sure has a split personality.

“Arigatou~ <3 But why did you call me with the “sama” honorific while Hiiro with the “ji-san” honorific?”

“Because Kumi-sama is a royalty!!”

“Why thank you, but i’d rather have you to call me “Kumi-ba-san”~ So I won’t seem to be that distant.”

“O-Okay, K-Kumi-sam—ba-san?”

All of us giggles at this.

Morning

Miko’s P.O.V.

And so we begun the search of Hiiro’s soul.

I’m not sure how are we going to find him, like I don’t even think that we could see him.

That was what I thought until.....

“.......................”

“.......................”

Kumi definitely didn’t search properly for him........

“Now mind telling me what are you doing here and how long are you going to stay there?”

“........................”

“Kumi is searching for you to the point that she asked help from me, Hina, and Sakura. She’s definitely hopeless, how can she missed you at this so obvious place?”

“.........................”

I’m mad now

“HEY!!!! KUMI!!!! HIIRO IS, HIIRO IS HERE!!!!!”

That definitely made Hiiro panicked because I can’t even understand what is he doing anymore. (panicking)

“Miko!!! W-Where?? Where is Hi-“

“....................”

“.........Hiiro........”

“Miko!! Where and how did you find him?”

Hina asked running up from behind and of course speechless at the sight of Hiiro too. Like because who wouldn’t noticed an (some kind of) invisible man sitting by the shore in the shadows and turns the beach into haunted beach. Not to mention it’s Hina’s beach, where we first met Kumi. No wonder there’s some rumours said that there is a ghost living here now, he always mumbles “sorrysorrysorrysorry” loopingly. What I confused the most was how could Kumi never had the thought of searching Hiiro here and how Hina never knew the news of her newly haunted beach ~~haunted by her own childhood friend~~.

“Hiiro......... Let’s go back together, none of these were your fault. It was my fault that I was so stubborn to be a human and didn’t want to turn back into mermaids. And how it was my fault for being selfishly not telling you guys the taboo and Mei, and how I selfishly became the scapegoat of the taboo alone, I just couldn’t stand the thought of you dying, sorry....”

Hiiro starts to reach out to hug Kumi.

“No.... It was my fault that all of these happened. I shouldn’t have forced kiss you, I shouldn’t have fell into Mei’s trap when I already had you by my side. It was all because of me that you died, that you lost all of your senses. I’m sorry... Kumi....”

“Un!! Let’s go back together!!”

Then they kiss..... I feel cringe, and Hina and Sakura is smiling so much that it creeps me out too.

That stupid couple went invisible to the point of gone.

Sequel’s extra story

Miko’s P.O.V.

A few minutes after watching them off, Hina and Sakura went back.

I chose to stay by the shore for a few more minutes....

That stupid couple is finally gone for good.

“”That stupid couple is finally gone for good” is what you’re thinking right now right? Miko-chan~”

I narrow my eyes.

“And who are you if I may ask??”

“Well, as you can see, I came from a pineapple under the sea, and you’ve heard my story enough from Kumi too a while ago.”

“Hee~ So you’re that stupid brother huh? As expected, brother and sister is just the same stupid.”

“Rude. How am I stupid anyway?”

“Well, you’re the one who let Hiiro walked the path of death.”

“Hmm~ What if I tell you that I work together with Mei? You can say that i’m a villain.”

“Oh, i’ll kill you. What are you doing here anyway?”

“I’m serious!! And i’m here to commit that taboo with my soulmate. But hey!! Look at he bright side!! Mei won’t come for me when I work together with her. And of course i’ll protect my soulmate just like the idiot sister I have, that’s it if Mei even come”

“Oh. And who and where might your unfortunate soulmate be? Do you plan to meet her here?”

“Ahh~ As expected of my soulmate, so much sarcasm~ My soulmate is right in front of me and even is talking to me right now.” He said playfully.

I raised an eyebrow.

“You can’t be serious!! SERIOUSLY?!?! Why me?? DON’T LIE YOU FUCKER!!”

“I’m not lying. In fact, I can prove it to you that we’re soulmates.”

He kissed me. HE. FUCKING. KISSED. ME.

But something else caught my attention.

His tail is glowing brightly the moment ~~we kissed~~ he kissed me.

“See~ We were meant to be soulmate. I knew it right when I saw you. Let’s run away in a place far away now in case Mei starts her chase.”

I chuckle, then smirk.

“Really, can my misfortune get any worse? I knew this day would come, lucky for you, I was planning to go to a place far far away now that Kumi and Hiiro’s problem is finished.”

“Thank you, my dear soulmate~ <3”

He suprised me with a kiss again.

I send him flying far far away.

“You don’t need any plane ticket now don’t you? My dear soulmate~ See you later then.”

Meanwhile

Hiiro’s P.O.V.

I still can’t believe that all of those happened so fast.

For a second I was just swimming, then I met a mermaid, I brought her home, I live together with  my soulmate, I met the sorcerer, fall in love, left Kumi all alone, kumi died, Hina and Miko were mad, I lost memories of Kumi, I met Kumi’s brother, I remember Kumi back because of Mei, I committed suicide, Miko found me, I made up with Kumi and everyone, Kumi and I went back to where we were supposed to go as souls.

And here we are, nowhere. Is this even really the place we were supposed to go? But I have some questions in mind so i’m gonna let this slide for now.

“So, Kumi. I heard from Miko that you were not searching seriou- *coughcough* hard enough for me. Just where in the world did you search for me?” Because I thought that my hiding spot were very clear that even normal human realized it.

“Oh, I was searching all around the world for you!! I remember how you used to be so happy whenever someone talked about America, so I went to search for you there, but no luck. Then I remember you ever said that you wanted to visit Bali sometime later, so I went searching for you there. After searching here and there, I gave up and went back to Japan to ask help from Hina, Miko, and Sakura-chan too, and in a short while, Miko found you. So yeah...”

*face palm*

How did she even have the thought to search there but not where we first met??

“And what exactly were you doing when you said “search”?”

“Uhm... Each time I went somewhere to search for you, I ended up thinking that it was a holiday instead.... Tee-Hee~”

I face palm again. I feel like crying... She really is too pure to the point of reaching idiotic.

~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~The End~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I have so many English errors in this story, English is not my native language after all. So please let me know if you found any mistakes in the story (I doubt anyone would read this story tho).  
> p.s. My native language is Bahasa Indonesia, so I might post this story as my second story but in Indonesia, or I will just continue to my next story. Let's just see where my laziness takes me~ And maybe I will post at Wattpad too, if i will ever make an account there that's it.


End file.
